When in Forks
by Ron W.312
Summary: Just a quick little one shot. It's about before Alec became the Alec we all love to hate. Tis short but I might expand. R&R please!


AN: Well yet another story. I hope who ever reads this likes it. Please do me a favor and use your imaginations. I'm not a big fan of some of the people they picked for the roles in the movie, so if you can go by the book descriptions that would be awesome. One acceptation to that is Alec. I want him to be taller so, you can use Cameron Bright in your mind if you want. Thanks! And review I love to hear comments of suggestions on what I need to do.

I walked through the park in the full moon. I felt safest when I was under the light of the moon. I looked down to see the white dress that I had picked out the day before. It was lace on top and a white fabric underneath of it. A red ribbon was tie just above my stomach. I had spent all day with my aunt. She had helped me fix my hair into tight curls. France, it was such a glorious place. It was known as the City of Lights. My aunt had fabulous taste when it came to beautiful places.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into a hard figure. There was a chill that came off of him. I looked up to see the caring eyes of Alec. He gave me a small smile, not to big but just enough to show his fangs. I shouldn't be with him...no...I couldn't be with him but I couldn't not care for him. He was a fedling. He was turned about three months ago. We walked past the fountain that had several small lanterns that lit up the water's surface. I loved the fountain and that's why Alec always tried to walk me passed it when we headed to my home.

"Jackie!" I heard the growl from behind me. It was Samuel and he had brought the rest of the pack. I wasn't part of the pack I was just destined to help lead it. Let's just say vampires and lycans are like oil and water. "You betrayed us. We're your family not this leech." They growled at each other.

"Stop this madness! You can't tell me who to love, and my aunt is my family not you...at least not yet anyway,"

"Your aunt is dead. She died without you there. What would she think if she knew you were with a leech? Now, you're a part of our family."

"She...she died?" Alec pulled me close into a strange hug. He kept a steady gaze on the pack waiting for their attack.

"Come with us and let us take care of the leech."

"No...I can't let you do anything to him."

"Then we'll have to take this into our own hands." Two members of the pack, Blaine and Raul, grabbed me and pulled me away from Alec.

"No!" Alec screamed as Samuel stepped between us.

They tried to hold me but they knew they couldn't forever. I was a Pagan, trained in the magic of the gods. It was another thing that made me a perfect Mother of the pack, like my Aunt Marie. My parents sent me to her so she could train me. She taught me all the magic she knew and I taught her some interesting things as well. I channeled the Earth to cause a giant dust cloud to distract them. It worked. I managed to get out of their grasp. Samuel was changing into the Wolf giving me hardly enough time to stop them both from killing each other. I ran to Alec. They couldn't kill him. If they did they would have to find a new Mother. I heard Samuel's strong howl at the moon that scared me only the slightest. Alec had his back to Samuel and he wasn't moving. Vampires were difficult to move when they were protecting someone. I channeled fire to my hands that were on his forearms. I was hoping the heat would distract him. He flinched in pain as he felt its power. That distraction was all I needed to turn him around. I could feel Samuel's hard steps on the earth. The fire distracted him enough for me to push him out of the way. A scream passed my lips as I felt Samuel's claws dig into my back.

I opened my eyes to see Alec crawling towards me. I felt the soaked earth and knew it was my blood that I was laying on. I saw the look in his eyes; He was fighting to stay in control even if my blood smelled like a dog. I also saw that he was scared and not for himself, for me. It was bad. "Go." I tried to tell Alec but hardly a sound came from my mouth. I knew he heard what I was saying when I saw his slight refusal. "Go. Now." He got up slowly and backed away. I felt a stream of tears run down my face.

"Look what you made me do you leech!" Samuel screamed at the nonexistent Alec.

I woke with a shock. I was sitting in the forest where I had made my camp. I was breathing heavily. It had been a long time since that had happened. Lycans either dream of nothing or their mortal deaths and my death was not fun. I wished every day the pack was still alive. They would help me through everything. It had been a few months without them. I hadn't seen them die but I felt it, and it almost killed me. I wanted them back. We had always planned on going to Washington together. They loved America. I preferred the Old World, Europe as they called it, to anything but majority rules in a pack, but now anything I wanted I could do. Before they all died Raul had found a few reports of giant wolf like creatures near Forks, Washington. He always wanted to know if there were others like us, but now I guess he'd never know.


End file.
